darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Camera
The camera is an important item used for photography in Dark Chronicle. Cedric gave it to Maximilian after the "Channel Pump Room" floor, in order to help him find ideas needed to invent an Energy Pack for the Ridepod. It involves using the camera to take pictures of usually common objects, resulting in an idea, or rare things and moments, resulting in a scoop, which are stored in the Idea Book. Most pictures of scenery or random characters will not contain any potential for either, though there still are 294 total collectible ideas and 54 scoops to be found. Several of these are missable, which is especially notable for some scoops as they are the only way to gain access to a few of the most powerful items created via inventing. Usage The camera is used by pressing while outside of a dungeons, and inside using the same command if it is selected in an active item slot. Once used, it will bring up the "viewfinder screen", on which Max (as only he can use it) can move it with the and zoom in and out with the . He is effectively immobile and vulnerable during this period, thus discretion is advised when attempting to take certain scoops during combat. Pressing again will take a photograph, up to a limit of thirty. Pressing will take you the photo list where all taken photographs can be viewed. Each photo can be enlarged or just deleted, it can also delete all useless (those that are neither idea nor scoop) pictures or just all, or saved to the Photo Album. New photos are marked with a small red tag and the word "NEW" in white letters. Selecting the blue arrow will save all useful pictures to the Idea Book. Ideas are marked with a faintly glowing border, as well as a light bulb near the subject's name. Scoops have a more brightly glowing golden border, and a light bulb with an orange star. Photo Album Photos can be stored in the Photo Album, which can be used to transfer photos from one save (at Chapter 7 and further ), to another. Thus bypassing available ideas and scoops' access limitations depending on the chapter, effectively granting you the option to create specific items before they should otherwise be possible to make. The photo album is in Max's house, in the bedroom. This book is on the desk, but this can only be accessed once the new area in Palm Brinks is available, after arriving at Sindain in Chapter 2. Photography points Photography points are a part of a point system used by Donny, who will award you different items depending on your "Photography level". Each idea is worth two points, and each scoop is worth five. Thus with 294 ideas and 54 scoops there is a maximum of 750 points, more than the required 700 for the final level. A few can thus be missed to still reach the maximum. Rewards vary from a Diamond, Bandit Coin, the Explorer's clothing set to two Monster Badges for the final two levels. Reaching level eight will grant you the Take a Picture, It Will Last Longer‎ silver trophy on the PlayStation 4 version of Dark Chronicle. Category:Items